Tal vez
by Natalia15
Summary: Recordaba sus caricias por su cuerpo, su boca en su cuello y aquella mirada, a ratos dulce y a ratos salvaje. No importaban las consecuencias, solo estar con él de nuevo. Aunque fuera muerta. Oneshot Kakasaku


Advertencias: los personajes y el mundo que aquí aparecen narrados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mi propia historia sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Hola!

Hoy es el cumple de Kakashi. Normalmente no hago nada especial para el cumple de los personajes, pero como hoy también es el mío pues he hecho una excepción XD

Y sin más, aquí os dejo con la historia.

* * *

><p>Sakura miraba por la ventana de su habitación cómo los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a bañar delicadamente la aldea, asomando tímidamente por el horizonte. La leve neblina matutina impedía a la visión alcanzar a distinguir toda la villa, pero se podía distinguir la imponente montañas con los rostros de los Hokages impresos.<p>

Clavó su mirada en el joven rostro de la que fuera su maestra. Tsunade era bella, pero su alumna tampoco se quedaba atrás. Con su largo cabello suelto, resbalando por su espalda como una cascada rosa, verdes ojos de gata y un rostro angelical, Sakura era una de las grandes bellezas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Suspiró levemente mientras entraba en su habitación y se preparaba para afrontar ese extrañamente frío día de otoño. Sin duda, ese día sería especial. No se puso su habitual ropa del color de las rosas, sino que se vistió de negro, color que acompañaba a su ánimo, y guardó en el bolsillo su bandana. Rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y guardó en el otro bolsillo un afilado objeto punzante.

Caminó por las calles cubiertas de hojas, con ese aire de otoño que incita a la nostalgia, rumbo a la Piedra de los Caídos. Era su día libre, y no tenía nada que hacer, salvo decidir si llevaría a cabo su plan. Tal vez tenía que pasar.

Llegó a su destino, y con pasos temblorosos se acercó a la roca. Con las yemas de los dedos, acarició suavemente el nombre de su amor, recientemente esculpido: _"Kakashi Hatake". _Una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo y cayó sobre la lisa superficie del monumento. No podía creer que él hubiera muerto… No era justo, apenas llevaban un año juntos.

Rememoró el trabajo que le costó que la gente aceptara su relación. Él era mucho mayor, era su sensei y para colmo era conocido por leer libros de contenido inapropiado.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, pero con sinceridad por primera vez desde hacía semanas. Ahora estaba segura de llevar a cabo su plan. No importaban las consecuencias, solo estar con él de nuevo. Aunque fuera muerta.

Abandonó el monumento, y se encaminó a la playa en la que quedaban a escondidas al comienzo de su relación, cuando aún lo mantenían en secreto. Hasta que un día dejó de importar lo que la gente dijera y salieron a pasear cogidos de la mano.

Recordaba sus caricias por su cuerpo, su boca en su cuello y aquella mirada, a ratos dulce y a ratos salvaje. Recordaba la sensación de su aliento chocando con el de él tras un beso furtivo y una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa.

Allí, frente al mar, sacó de su bolsillo su bandana, se la puso y rebuscó en el otro bolsillo hasta dar con el objeto que había guardado en su habitación desde el día del funeral. Tal vez, tenía que ser así.

El objeto destelló a la débil luz del sol de la mañana y se reveló como un kunai. El mismo que encontraron clavado en el vientre de Kakashi cuando fue hallado muerto.

Sabía que si lo hacía, Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría. Le había prometido que intentaría vivir y seguiría luchando. _"Naruto… Lamento romper mi promesa, pero lamentaría más no hacerlo. Tal vez es la solución más cobarde, tal vez no es lo mejor…"_

Empuñó la daga con ambas manos, haciendo que la punta señalara a su vientre.

"… _pero sí la única manera de reunirme con ese hombre, ese que robó mi corazón. Kakashi, si aún estuvieras aquí tú tampoco me lo permitirías, pero tengo que hacerlo. Fue culpa mía, era médico, y no pude salvarte. Sin ti… Ya nada importa." _

Hundió el kunai con firmeza, sintiendo cómo atravesaba su piel y desgarraba sus entrañas. Con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del mar, Sakura dobló las rodillas y cayó al suelo sobre el costado derecho.

Inspirando con dificultad, la vista se le nublaba, pero antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, tuvo la impresión de verle a él, a su enmascarado peligris, tumbado a su lado, cogiéndole las manos para infundirle valor y susurrándole en el oído su nombre con dulzura.

"_Sakura…"_

¿Se lo había imaginado? Tal vez… Pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo vio a él en frente de ella, mirándole con ternura, con su pelo gris revuelto y enmarañado, y sonriendo sin la máscara, estuvo segura de algo por primera vez en semanas.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Kakashi llegaría a perdonarla.

* * *

><p>Nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad? Es que me apetecía escribir.<p>

¿Os ha gustado? Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
